Star destroyers and corvettes
Star destroyers and corvettes of at least 150 meters Corvettes Raider-class corvette had a crew of 1,120 500 navy soldiers to protect against boarding parties it was armed with dual heavy laser cannons, concussion missiles, single turbolasers, and ion cannons, it could carry 50 ARC-170, 25 Tie interceptors, and 25 tie defenders, or tie advanced, or PTB-625 planetary bombers. CR90 corvette has a crew of 165 and 600 passengers with Taim and Bak H9 dual turbolasers, and Taim and Bak single turbolasers. Star destroyers Secutor-class star destroyer had a crew of 40,000 and 14,000 troops it was armed with heavy turbolaser batteries, light turbolasers, battleship ion cannon batteries, medium ion cannons, and tractor beam projectors it carried 144 starfighters, 10 AT-AT walkers, 15 AT-RT, and 10 74Z speeders. Nebula-class star destroyer had a crew of 6,795 and 244 gunners and 1,600 troops with heavy dual turbolasers, turbolasers, ion cannons, assault concussion missile tubes, and tractor beam projectors with 60 starfighter 12 transports and 30 walkers. Gladiator-class star destroyer had a crew of 1,255 and 1,200 troops with light turbolaser batteries, point-defense laser cannon batteries, torpedo or medium concussion missile launchers, and tractor beam projectors it carried 60 starfighters and 20 walkers. Imperious-class star destroyer had a crew of 6,700 and 3,000 troops with heavy turbolaser batteries, medium turbolaser batteries, ion cannon batteries, tractor beam projectors, proton torpedo launchers, and gravity mines it carried 12 bombers, 48 starfighter, 6 transports and 5 heavy walkers, 10 medium walkers, 10 small walkers or speeders. Venator-class star destroyer had a crew of 7,400 and 2,000 troops with DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, medium dual turbolaser cannons, point-defense laser cannons, tractor beam projectors, and heavy proton torpedo launchers it carried 192 light starfighters, 192 medium starfighters, 36 heavy Starfighters, 92 personal starfighters, 40 transports, 24 walkers, 40 gunships, and 1 prefabricated garrison base. Imperial II-class star destroyer had a crew of 36,755 330 gunners and 9,700 troops with heavy turbolaser batteries, turbolaser batteries, heavy ion cannons, octuple barbette turbolasers or ion cannons, and phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors it carried 72 tie series starfighters, 30 gunship/transports, 20 AT-AT barges/20 AT-AT walkers, 30 AT-ST walkers, 15 74Z speeders or 614 AvA speeders, and 1 prefabricated garrison base. The following are considered dreadnaught or super class: Executor-class star dreadnaught had a crew of 279,144 and 1,590 gunners and 38,000 troops and was armed with turbolaser cannons, heavy turbolaser cannons, assault concussion missile tubes, heavy ion cannons, Phylon transport Q7 tractor beam projectors, and point-defense laser cannons and carried 144 tie series starfighters, 30 AT-AT, 40 AT-ST, 2 Prefabricated garrison bases, 40 transport/gunship, and 200 of any other ground vehicle. Sovereign-class super star destroyer had a crew of 601,670 and 130,100 troops and was armed with 1 axial superlaser, heavy laser cannons, turbolaser batteries, ion cannons, tractor beam emplacements, and gravity well projectors and can carry 120 tie series starfighters, 40 bombers, and 75 AT-AT. Conqueror-class atmospheric dreadnaught had 2 pilots, 24 crew members, and 20 troops it was armed with laser cannons, single barrel laser cannons, and dual barrel laser cannons.